Some software based drivers may desire to report systems management information to higher level systems management software as well as perform their intended task. The reporting of this information (such as status and alerts) may be accomplished using in-band OS based methods. However, the use of Out of Band (OOB) methods to accomplish these systems management actions is highly desired for at least efficiency and security reasons.